Bella's big surprise
by Sophia24
Summary: It's bella and Edward's wedding night and Bella recieves an unexpected surprise. Sequel now up!
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer****: Sadly, I don't own twilight**

**Authors note: I apologize if this is rubbish because it's my first fan fic**

Surprise!

It was the night of the wedding and we were staying at the Cullen's house before leaving for Alaska the next day. I had been apprehensive about the wedding but now I felt it was the best decision I had ever made. Edward had already fulfilled my 'human experience' and we were planning on changing me the day after the wedding. Little did we know we were about to receive an unexpected surprise.

I lay in his arms on his large bed in his room. My eyes fluttered open and I gazed into two wonderful topaz eyes. He smiled my favourite crooked smile at me and tightened his arms around me. I smiled up at him and put my head on to his shoulder, feeling blissfully happy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He whispered in my ear with his wonderful velvet voice.

I blinked sleepily at him. "Morning? What time is it?" I asked looking up at him and he kissed my forehead gently.

"Just after midnight. It is now officially our first day as man and wife." He said softly, smiling.

"Edward?" I asked him smiling slightly. "It's the day after our wedding." I looked up to see his reaction.

He frowned at me slightly. "Are you sure it's what you want? We could always wait if you're not ready."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He smiled at me and kissed me gently on my lips. My heart beat soared and my breathing became ragged. He began kissing me down my neck to allow me to catch my breath. My skin tingled where he kissed me. I smiled happily and sighed in contentment. I could feel his teeth on my skin and my heart rate sped up again.

The door burst open, banging against the wall. I jumped and sat up. Edward jerked his head up towards the door at the same time to look at our unexpected visitor.

Alice stood in the door way glaring at Edward. She looked absolutely terrifying, like a real vampire.

"Edward Cullen. Don't you dare bite her." She said threateningly to him. She looked like she would jump across the room at him if he ignored her.

I sighed. "Alice, we've already talked about this. Edwards changing me. Today." I said stubbornly to her. She was still staring at Edward but her gaze had softened. I looked from her to Edward and back again, confused. They were obviously having a silent conversation or Alice was showing him a vision. A smile began to spread across Alice's face. I looked to Edward expectantly, confused and frustrated.

"No, Bella. I'm not changing you. You're going to have to wait." He said, looking at Alice before turning his head slowly towards me with a look of pure happiness on his face. I didn't have a clue what he was so happy about but I couldn't help smile back at his expression. He leaned towards me and kissed e gently on my lips. Then I realised what he had just said.

"What?" I broke away from his gentle kiss and tried looking at him seriously but his dazzling eyes mixed up my thoughts. He ignored my question and spoke to Alice without looking away from me.

"Alice, can you get the others into the dining room? We'll be down in a few moments but don't tell them anything." He said sternly to her as she ran out the room and down the corridor in a blur.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked him, the confusion clear upon my face. He got up and ran at vampire speed into the bathroom to get dressed. He came out a few moments later and quickly dressed me before lifting me up on his arms.

"We're going to tell the rest of the family the good news." He said to me before leaning down and kissing me passionately. My thoughts became clouded again and my heart raced. He pulled back and grinned at me, his golden eyes sparkling with joy.

"Edward? What's going on? What good news? You're supposed to be changing me." I questioned him. He shook his head.

"Sorry, love, but your not getting changed for another 6 months." He informed me, smiling.

"What! Edward, we've discussed this. If your going to be a teenager forever then so am I." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest, pouting.

"Bella, what's more important to you? Your age obsession or our children?" He asked grinning at me.

"My age obsession." I answered immediately then realised what he said. "Children? But we don't have any…" I trailed off. I was completely shocked. I looked down at my stomach and then back at Edward. "You mean I…I…I'm…" I couldn't get my thoughts in order. Was too stunned by the news. This was completely unexpected.

Edward smiled at me, the joy radiating from his face. "Yes, Bella. You're pregnant." He said softly to me and began walking down the stairs with me in his arms.


	2. Informing the family

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight 

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own twilight ******

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. Wasn't sure if this idea was ok or not. I might not be able to update this for a while because it's my exams right now but I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

Informing the family

_Edward smiled at me, the joy radiating from his face. "Yes, Bella. You're pregnant." He said softly to me and began walking down the stairs with me in his arms._

"Wait." I looked up at him and he stopped half way down the stairs, looking down at me with worry in his eyes. "Did you say _children_? I mean, plural?" My eyes widened as happiness appeared on his face again and he nodded.

He smiled my favourite crooked grin and leaned down to whisper in my ear so the rest of his family couldn't hear him. "It's twins." He breathed joyously in my ear, his cool breath tickling my skin.

I lay in his arms staring at him with my mouth wide open. That's when the news finally sunk in. I was going to be a mother. I was having children. Edwards's children. A smile spread across my face and I threw my arms around his neck, holding him as tight as I could. Happiness soared inside me.

"I love you Edward. I love you." I said joyfully in his ear. He leaned his head down and brushed his cold lips against mine before running down the stairs and into the dining room.

All of the rest of the Cullen's were already there. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right then Emmet and Rosalie. On his left sat Jasper and Alice, who was bouncing up and down on her seat so fast she was a blur. Edward sat down on the seat next to Alice sitting me on his lap, never letting me go. He kissed the top of my head and I rested my head on his shoulder snuggling closer to him.

"What's the good news?" Jasper asked us expectantly with a wide smile on his face. No doubt he could feel the happiness flowing off of me, Edward and Alice in waves not to mention the expressions of pure joy on our faces.

Edward kissed my forehead before turning to his family. "Bella's pregnant! Twins!" He burst out, no longer able to contain his excitement. I looked around at their faces and nearly burst out laughing at their shocked expressions, except for Alice who was now no longer able to control her excitement to sit.

She ran over to us, still jumping up and down, and hugged me and Edward simultaneously as she continuously chanted, "I'm going to be an aunty. I'm going to be an aunty." She in her musical laughter. The rest of the family had now overcome the original shock enough to congratulate us.

Edward finally let me stand but wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close to him. Esme held me in a warm embrace before doing the same to Edward. Jasper gave me a wise smile, continuing to keep his distance and Carlisle gave his congratulations to both of us.

I gasped as I was pulled away from Edward and into Emmett's bear hug, lifting me off the ground. He placed me down gently, smiling. He went over to Edward and patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you little brother…you finally did it!" He yelled the last part of the sentence before running out of the room, his booming laughter echoing around the house. I could feel the blood rush run to my cheeks causing me to blush crimson.

Edward came to stand beside me. "Don't worry. I'll get him back later." He whispered to me but continued to smile. I looked nervously at Rosalie who was standing behind the chair she had been previously sitting on. Her expression was one of envy and happiness. I wasn't allowed to try and work out why for long as Alice appeared in front of me demanding that I go shopping for baby things with her tomorrow.

"Alice? How are you going to know what colours if we don't know what sex they are?" I asked confused but she grinned back.

"Edward will find out soon enough so I might as well tell you now." She paused "It's a boy and a girl!" She squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back and then ran into Edwards arms, smiling up at him.

My eyes widened as I realised what he had said when we had been upstairs. "You said six months. How? We only…" I trailed off blushing deeply.

He smiled at me and my lips gently. "Well, apparently because their half vampire the pregnancy won't be as long as regular human ones." He smiled at me.

My breathing increase and my pulse began to race, panicking. A thought had occurred to me. What am I supposed to say to Charlie?


	3. The Bear

Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine : (

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine : (**

**Authors note: Hi! I'm back. My exams are officially over! Yay! Anyway, I should be able to update my story a lot more now and I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.**

The Bear

We decided that it would be best if I waited for a few months before telling Charlie. He would only get suspicious that I knew this early on in the pregnancy.

I lay in Edwards arms asleep in bed, feeling unbelievably happy. My dreams consisted of me holding my children (yes _children_. I still can't believe it) in my arms and thinking up names for them. I opened my eyes sleepily and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Good morning, Mrs Cullen." He greeted me, stroking my hair. I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Good morning, Mr Cullen." I sighed and began to drift off to sleep again. He pulled back slightly to look at my face.

"Bella, darling, you need to get up. Its 10 o'clock already and Alice is threatening on coming up here and dragging you out of bed if you don't get up now." He said softly as he put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him.

I sighed. "Why? I think I'll just stay here thank you." I smiled, holding Edward closer. He chuckled at my response.

"That would be a great idea if you hadn't promised Alice you would go shopping today." He said softly. I groaned. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready. I had a quick shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and put my hair into a bun before opening the bathroom door. I found myself looking into a pair of golden eyes and jumped about a foot in the air. I had not been expecting that. Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran downstairs into the kitchen. He put me down gently and I quickly ate breakfast. I knew how annoyed Alice could get if I made her wait too long, especially if she wanted to go shopping.

Edward and I walked to the front door with his arm around my waist. Alice was waiting for us still jumping up and down with a smile on her face.

"Come on Bella." She said exasperated as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door. On the driveway was Emmett's huge jeep with him and Rosalie inside and Alice's yellow Porsche with Jasper behind the wheel.

I looked at Edward confused. "They're all coming with us?"

He grinned and nodded. "They insisted since it was most likely the first and only time they would be able to go shopping for babies' things." He kissed me gently on my lips and opened the door of his Volvo for me. I climbed in and he was in the drivers' seat before my door had closed properly. He pulled out of the driveway and we sped off, following Alice's Porsche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We arrived and went into a shop selling various different baby accessories. They had every thing from cribs to toys to clothes. As soon as we stepped through the door Alice squealed and ran off into the shop puling Jasper along behind her, Emmett decided he was going to look at the toys and Rosalie decided to keep him company so he wouldn't get too carried away. Me and Edward walked hand in hand around the shop looking at various different things. We were…debating on which cribs we should get. I was adamant on getting the ones that I thought were best but Edward disagreed and was being very persuasive, dazzling me with his lovely golden eyes. I was trying to concentrate on gathering my thoughts for my side of the argument when I felt something tap me on my shoulder.

I turned around and came face to face with a giant bear. I screamed and buried my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Emmett." He growled warningly at his brother and sure enough I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from behind me.

I turned to look at him; my face flushed bright red with embarrassment. Emmett was standing beside a giant teddy bear the same height as him and twice as wide.

"How great is this Bella? You have to buy it." He said excitedly when he finally stopped laughing. I eyed the bear suspiciously but gave in. Emmett was too enthusiastic to be deterred.

During the rest of our shopping spree I think Emmett got a little carried away. He picked up anything associated with bears and sneaked them into our basket. Edward eventually gave up trying to put them back and threatened to return the giant teddy bear if Emmett didn't stop.

By the end of the shopping trip we had bought two cribs (one light blue and one pale purple), a double pram, baby blue paint for the walls of the soon-to-be nursery, Loads of clothes (most of which had teddy bears on them, thanks to Emmett), bottles, and various stuffed toys including Emmett's dreaded bear.

I was extremely surprised we managed to fit every thing in the cars, even if there were three of them. We got back to the Cullen's' house at about 6 o'clock, just in time for dinner. Well, for me anyway.

I sat in the dining room eating a pasta salad we had bought at the shops and watched the others unload the cars at vampire speed. I could see them blurring past outside the dining room door. I looked down at my food and my mind began to wander. I was thinking of what the children would look like, what we would call them, how the nursery would look when it was finished.

I looked up towards the door and the bear was in my line of vision. I screamed, jumped a couple of feet into the air causing my pasta to go flying and leaned back in my chair which began to tilt backwards.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact with the floor when the chair abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes and found myself gazing at my gold eyes, bronze haired angel. I smiled up at him and Edward gave me his gorgeous crooked grin before gently placing my chair upright.

I looked around the room but Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, concerned. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and hear it pounding in my ears. I gave him a small smile and nodded. There was a rush of air and he disappeared.

"Emmett!" I heard him growl from the living room followed by a series of loud crashes. I stood up and walked slowly towards the door of the dining room, avoiding standing on the spilt pasta that covered the table and most of the floor.

"Don't hurt the bear!" I heard Emmett yell. Then I heard the scariest thing I have ever heard.

"Boys! Get out of my house!" Esme shrieked so loudly I had to cover my ears. She certainly could be scary when she wants to be. I heard a loud smash and the tinkling of broken glass and Esme smiled at me apologetically. I carefully walked though the door of the living room.

I understood why Esme had been mad at them. It was an absolute mess. The coffee table had been broken in two, the upturned couch had been squashed and shredded, the arm chairs had been ripped as well, the entire room was covered in feathers from the burst pillows, in fact every thing in the room had been damaged apart from Emmett's precious teddy bear sitting in the middle of the chaos unharmed.

I carefully walked through the room, making sure I didn't trip over any upturned object. My eyes roamed the room and came to rest on an Emmett shaped hole in the window.

I sighed. "Boys will be boys."


	4. Emmett!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Authors note: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and that I'm sorry I haven't replied but I'm not sure how to. : ( **

Emmett!

It has been two months since I found out I was pregnant and Emmett has managed to scare me with his bear at least a dozen times in the past few weeks. I have found myself becoming increasingly annoyed by those around me. Who knew being pregnant could make me so grumpy?

Edward carried me into the living room and gently lay me down on the couch in front of the T.V. He was beginning to annoy me with the way he wouldn't let me do anything for myself but I could never be annoyed at Edward for long.

He kissed me softly on my forehead. "Comfortable?" He said smiling down at me. "I'll only be gone half an hour at the most." He reassured me and I nodded. I had a craving for vanilla ice cream and carrots, and since Edward wouldn't let me walk down the stairs on my own let alone leave the house, he was going out to get this weird combination.

He gave me his crooked smile and kissed me gently on my lips before rushing out of the house, not wanting to leave me on my own for long. I rolled over onto my side on the couch and lifted the television remote off the coffee table to turn the TV on. I flicked through the channels and stopped on a random one. I put the remote back on the table and lay staring at the screen, not really watching the movie that was playing. I began daydreaming, something I found myself doing more frequently as time went by.

I was awakened from my daydream when Emmett came running into the room at vampire speed causing me to jump at his unexpected arrival. He walked to the end of the couch I was laying on where my feet were.

"Move over, little sis." He smiled at me and I pulled my legs closer to me, scowling at him. He laughed at my reaction and reached for the remote. He picked it up before I could stop him and turned it onto a sports channel.

"Hey, I was watching that." I protested even though I had no idea what the film was about or what it was called. He ignored my protest and watched the screen intently. "Emmett. Turn it back. I was here first." I demanded, glaring at him.

His booming laughter filled the room. "Actually I think you'll find I was here quite a few decades before you." He grinned at me.

I sat up on my knees and held my hand out. "Don't start with me." I tried sounding as menacing as possible but he just laughed. "Give. Me. The. Remote." I scowled at him. My temper was wearing thin. I didn't care that I hadn't been watching that film. I just wanted to get my own way and have it back on that channel.

Emmett shook his head and returned his attention to the television screen. "Emmett." I said through gritted teeth. "Give me the damn remote." I growled at him.

He continued to ignore me but I could see a smirk appearing on his face. That was it. I snapped. My reasoning disappeared and I was overtaken by anger.

I leapt across the couch at him with a fearsome expression on my face and began to wrestle the remote out of his hand furthest away form me. He sat there in shock as I wriggled on his lap trying to prise the remote out of his slackened grip.

I got the remote and crawled back to my side of the couch, a triumphant grin spreading across my face. I stuck my tongue out at his frozen form and changed the channel back to what I wanted it to be.

I heard the front door close and Edward appeared in the door way. "Edward! Your back!" I squealed happily and ran over to him.

He put down the shopping bags he was carrying and held his arms out for me. I ignored his open arms and began rummaging through the shopping bags looking for my ice cream and carrots. "Edward? You didn't get me any cookies." I accused, still looking through the bags.

Confusion crossed his face. "You didn't say anything about cookies but I can go and get you some if you like." He began to turn away back towards the door.

I grabbed his arm to stop him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Make Emmett go." I said as I buried my head into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and gave Emmett an accusing glare. "What did you do this time, Emmett?"

"What? Me? What did I do?" Emmett spluttered only now recovering form the shock of my attack. "I did nothing. Your loony wife attacked me!"

They stood looking at each other in silence for a few moments; no doubt Emmett was showing an image of me flying through the air at him with a look of fury on my face.

Edward burst out laughing but quickly tried to disguise it as a cough. I pulled away from him and scowled. "He had the remote." I justified my actions but it only made Edward laugh harder.

I frowned at him and picked up the shopping bag with the ice cream and carrots in it. "Fine. If anyone wants me, I'll be in _my_ room." I glared at Emmett then Edward and stormed out of the room.

As I stomped up the stairs I heard Emmett voice echoing from the living room: "Jeez, I don't think I'll survive four more months of that."


	5. Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long but I've been busy all weekend. I will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.**

Charlie

I lay on the couch in the sitting room, staring at the ceiling. The delicious smells of Edwards cooking drifted into the room. It wasn't fair that he could cook so well. The phone on the table at the side of couch nearest my head started ringing. I jumped at the unexpected sound and turned around to reach for the phone.

"I got it." I said loudly into the house, determined to be the one to answer the phone. I was unbelievably bored even after my slight episode of attacking Emmett yesterday. My hand was inches from the ringing phone when it disappeared. I frowned at the empty cradle where the phone had sat and looked up to see Edward smiling at me triumphantly with the phone in his hand. _Stupid vampire speed._

I scowled at him. "Edward. Give me the damn phone, I said that I was going to answer it." He looked slightly worried at the force of my words, no doubt remembering Emmett's memories of my attack. He handed it over to me reluctantly. I snatched it out of his hand and put it to my ear, smiling smugly at him.

"Hello?" I asked happily.

"_Bella? Was that you?" Charlie asked astounded on the other end of the line._

"Dad! Its great to hear from you and yes it was me. Edward stole the phone." I looked up at Edward and stuck my tongue out at him.

"_You sound a bit…grumpy. Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm fine." I sighed. "I actually have something to tell you." I paused, thinking of what to say. "I…well…Dad, I'm pregnant." I flinched as I waited for the verbal attack I was about to receive.

_Silence._

"Dad? Are you still there?" I asked worriedly. For some strange reason I had an image of him fainting.

"_Yes, __I'm here." He said angrily. "That's why you married him, isn't it? You were pregnant. I knew it. I knew that was the reason you would marry him." He spat in disgust. "He couldn't keep his hands off you could he?"_

"What!?" I shrieked into the phone. I was now shaking with anger, not only had he insulted Edward but he had insulted me as well. "For your information _dad _I only found out I was pregnant recently. We didn't even do anything until after the wedding." I said fiercely. I was sure that if I wasn't so angry I would now be crimson at the thought of discussing my sex life with my father. "I married Edward because I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. In fact, I want to spend the rest of eternity with him and I will because he's a v-"

I was cut off mid-rant when I realised I was no longer holding the telephone. I looked down at my empty hand confused and looked up to see Edward holding the phone away from me with a warning look on his face.

I scowled at him and struggled to reach for the phone while he had a hand on my shoulder, holding me at arms length so I wouldn't get anywhere near the phone. I knew I was being stupid, that I had almost exposed the Cullen's biggest secret, almost revealed the entire vampire world but I was too angry to care. I had been enjoying telling my father off and all that stood between me and my satisfaction of continuing my rant at my father was a super strong, super fast vampire. I wasn't going to win this battle.

**Edwards POV**

I was listening on Bella's conversation with Charlie and had to try not to laugh when he said I couldn't keep my hands off her. It was most definitely the other way around, not that I complained. I watched Bella as her face crumpled in rage and smiled; she looked so cute when she was angry, scary but cute. When she was half way through her rant I could tell where this conversation would lead. I snatched the telephone off her just in time before she told Charlie our biggest secret.

I frowned at her and put the phone to my ear, making sure there was no danger of Bella reaching it.

"Hello, Charlie." I said politely.

"_Edward? Thank god." He said relieved. __"I'm sorry if I upset Bella. The news was just a bit unexpected." He sounded worried that I was going to hand the phone back to Bella so she could finish her verbal attack._

"It's alright. I understand. Bella's been a bit grumpy recently." I said as I looked at Bella's scowling face, a smile twitching at my lips.

"_I remember when Renee was pregnant with Bella. She had a lot of mood swings but none of them were as bad as that." He sighed._

I chuckled slightly. "Charlie, this is a good day for her. She was worse yesterday. She attacked my elder brother Emmett." I smiled at Bella and her eyes narrowed at me.

"_Emmett? The big one? What did he do?" He asked slightly shocked._

"Yes, the big one." I laughed slightly then made my tone serious. "He had the television remote and Bella didn't want to watch sports." I revealed, trying not to smile. It didn't work. I could hear Charlie's laughter on the other end of the line. "I've got to go now, Charlie. Bella looks like she's going to attack me."

_Charlie stopped laughing and his tone went serious. "Ok, well, I'll talk to you later then. Tell Bella __I'm sorry I upset her. If it's alright, could I come over when the baby is born?"_

I could hear that Charlie was reluctant to go anywhere near a hormonal Bella and smiled. "Of course. It would great. There's something else I need to tell you; its not one baby, its twins." I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face and the joy in my voice when I said it. "I'll call you later when we find out her due date. Bye Charlie." I said as I put the phone back down and heard Charlie's voice from it.

"_I'm going to be a granddad." He said slightly dazed._

I chuckled slightly and looked up at Bella.

**Bella POV**

I stood and glared at Edward throughout the conversation. He wouldn't let me shout at Charlie and I was extremely annoyed about that. He put the phone down and gave me a stern look. I know why he was annoyed at me and he had a right to be.

We stood there in silence and no matter how angry I was I couldn't bring myself to argue with Edward because I knew he was right. I nearly exposed the vampire world and that would defiantly cause the Volturi to have a little visit. I scowled at him and turned around as I left the room and stomped up the steps, concentrating on not tripping over.

I had managed to go up two steps when my legs were swept out from under me and I found myself being cradled in Edwards's arms. I crossed my arms and pouted at him which caused his crooked grin to spread across his face.

He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. My heart rate sped up and my breathing became ragged. He was deliberately making it hard for me to stay mad at him. He moved his head and began kissing down my neck, his cold lips brushing against my skin causing shivers of pleasure along my spine. I tried to clear the fog from my mind, concentrating on why I was annoyed.

His lips brushed across my collar bone. "Bella?" He whispered against my skin.

"Yes?" I managed to breathe out. It was hard enough for me to try and think never mind speak with him so close to me.

"I have an idea. I think…" He began to kiss back up my neck, tingling my skin with every touch. I had to concentrate on my breathing and tried to remember what I had been doing before. Why had I been mad at him?

His velvet voice interrupted my thoughts. "…we should…" He murmured in to the skin beneath my ear. I gasped as he began to trace my ear lobe with his tongue.

"Yes?" I chocked out, anxiously waiting what he was going to do.

"…get you something to eat." He pulled his head back and grinned at me. He stepped down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen where he had been making me breakfast before the phone call, still carrying me in his arms. I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him. _Stupid seducing vampire_.


	6. Scan

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I glad you enjoy this story.**

Scan

It had been a month since my little…disagreement with Charlie and I haven't attacked anyone since. This may have something to do with the fact they are all avoiding me because of my raging hormones but I like to think it's because I'm perfectly calm and in control of my emotions no matter what anyone else says. Anyway, today I was going for my ultra-sound scan at the hospital and, obviously, Carlisle was going to be giving me the scan because of one slight problem; the babies don't have heart beats.

I lay on the bed in the hospital with Carlisle on one side and Edward and the monitor on the other. I had my shirt up, uncovering my small bump as Carlisle proceeded to squirt gel on it for the scan.

"Ahh, its cold." I gasped as the cool gel made contact with the warm skin of my stomach. Edward chuckled softly and put his hand against my cheek.

"Bella, love, I am a hundred times colder than that gel and your complaining about _it_ for being to cold?" He questioned me, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

I stuck my tongue out at him but leaned against his ice cold palm and placed my hand on it. I brought our hands on to the bed beside me and linked my fingers with his. I stared at my stomach as Carlisle began to lightly trace the probe over my tummy in circular movements. My mind began to wander…again. Recently I found myself daydreaming more and more often.

"Bella! Bella, look!" I jumped as Edwards excited voice broke through my thoughts. I turned my head towards him and followed his gaze to the small screen beside me. A wide smile spread across my face, identical to the one on Edwards, as I saw two small fuzzy figures on the screen, moving occasionally.

"It's just as we thought, Edward." Carlisle said while studying the screen. I turned and looked at him in confusion. He smiled at my confusion and pointed at the screen. "Bella, look closely. Do you see? They don't have heart beats." He said softly and I look at him startled, thinking the worst.

Carlisle understood my expression and shock briefly appeared on his face before he smiled at me reassuringly. "No, Bella. There fine. They are part vampire, though, that's why they don't have heart beats." He explained. I nodded and sighed in relief. I had thought I had lost them.

Then a thought occurred to me. "But if they're vampires, does that mean they'll try to...you know…hunt me?" I asked as I felt the panic rising in me and eyed my tummy suspiciously. What if they bit me when they were still in my stomach? I would change but the consequences for them would be fatal.

"Bella, its ok. Calm down." I heard Edwards calming voice in my ear and turned to look at him sceptically. "Alice said that they are in a state of unconsciousness, a slumber while they're inside your stomach. Calm down, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered, his crooked smile on his face.

I smiled slightly and turned to Carlisle. "What about when they're born? Will they try to attack me then?" I asked him nervously.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Bella. Alice has visions when a decision is made and one of the children will have to make the decision to attack you before she will see anything." He said calmly but with worry in his eyes. "Alice said she had a vision about the growth patterns of your children." He said, attempting to change the subject.

My face scrunched in confusion. "I thought vampires didn't age." I said looking from Carlisle to Edward and back again.

"They don't. But you and Edwards's children are only part vampire. According to Alice; they won't grow for the first 3 months of their existence, then their growth hormones will begin to work and they'll grow twice as fast as humans for the next 6 months before settling into a stable growth pattern." He explained calmly while continuing to scan my stomach. "Alice also said that they will stop growing when they reached 15 years of age."

I smiled widely and looked to Edward to see if he realised what I did. "It's great. We won't have to worry about Charlie. They'll still look newborn when I'm supposed to have given birth to them." I reached my head up and kissed Edwards lips gently. I looked back at the screen and sighed happily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the journey home I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo staring intently at the picture of the ultra-sound scan, smiling happily. I hadn't realised we had reached the Cullen mansion until Edward held the door open for me and helped me out. I was desperate to show the rest of the family the picture of my babies so I ran as fast as I could towards the house and up the stairs outside the front door. I slipped on the top step but felt Edwards cold arms around me and I could hear him chuckling at my enthusiasm.

As soon as we walked through the front door Alice appeared in front of us jumping up and down excitedly. "Hurry up Bella. Let me see it." She said happily as I handed the small photograph to her. I suspected they thought it was safe to be in my proximity because Jasper would have felt my happy emotions. I looked around the room and sure enough, Jasper was standing a little away from me, smiling.

"Hey, Bella. What's that?" A booming voice echoed through the room causing me to jump in surprise. I lifted my head to see Emmett a few feet away. I smiled at him happily, determined that he wouldn't be able to ruin my good mood by scaring me. I took the photo from Alice and held it out so he could see it.

Emmett bent over towards the picture, squinting his eyes and turning his head to the side to see better. It was beginning to get on my nerves but I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. Then he said the most despicable, unforgivable thing he could have said in this current situation.

"What the hell is that? It looks like aliens!" He grinned, satisfied he had guessed right. I stared at him in shock before anger exploded inside me. I pulled my arm back as I prepared to punch him even though I would probably end up breaking my arm but it would be worth it.

Horror covered Emmett's expression before something blurred past me and hit into him. The crashing of Edward and Emmett's bodies resounded throughout the house as Edward crashed into him, forcing him into the living room.

"Boys! How many times do I have to tell you?" She said sternly at them and they both stopped fighting. I tried to contain my giggles as they both stood in front of her shame-faced.

"But, Esme, Emmett said my children on the picture of the ultra-sound scan looked like aliens." Edward hissed, glaring at Emmett. Esme looked from one to the other then gave Edward a small nod. Edward instantly had Emmett in a head lock, dragging him towards the front door and out of the house.

I giggled and walked over to Alice and Jasper who were currently laughing at Emmett's shameful exit of the house. "Do you want to see it Jasper?" I asked him and handed him the picture I was still clutching in my hands. He nodded and took it.

He frowned slightly at it as he tried to figure out where the figures of my children were. I watched him, felling my impatience and irritation grow. Jasper obviously felt it too when he glanced up at me nervously. He had probably heard of my…episode when I attacked Emmett and he didn't want a repeat performance directed at him.

Alice skipped gracefully up to his side and pointed to the picture. "There's one and that's the other." She said to Jasper, amused. He instantly relaxed and sighed in relief as he understood the picture.

"They're wonderful, Bella." He smiled at me and handed back the picture.

I took it and looked down at it. "I know." I smiled.


	7. Stop kicking me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! You will never believe this but there is a boy at my school that looks like he could be Robert Pattinson's little brother or something. Seriously, he looks so much like him it's scary! He's younger than me, 14 or 15 I think. But I have to say; he has nicer hair than Robert Pattinson…lol**

Stop kicking me

I now only had about a month and a half until the end of the pregnancy. I hadn't had any more serious emotional outbursts recently and was constantly complaining about the high temperature of the Cullen mansion. Esme had put the heating on high because she didn't want me to be cold but having it on max 24/7 was making the house extremely hot and I was more glad than usual for Edward's icy cold skin.

I was, at this moment, sitting at the kitchen table, staring into a cup of cocoa Esme had made me. She was sitting on my left and was watching me intently as I drank. To be honest, her staring was making me self conscious and rather irritated. I had only been sitting through about 10 minutes of her constantly asking if I was ok and I felt I was getting extremely annoyed.

I took a sip of the cocoa and smiled awkwardly at Esme. "How is it?" She asked, referring to my drink.

"It's great." I answered as I took another sip.

"Are you sure? Not too hot? Not too cold?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"It's fine." I tried to be polite but I think she heard some of my annoyance and changed the subject.

"So, Bella dear, how are you today?"

"I'm fine." I smiled although she had already asked this question at least twice since I entered the kitchen. A draft blew in the window and I shivered slightly as it cooled my hot skin.

"Bella, are you cold? Would you like me to shut the window?"

"I'm fine thank you. It's actually a bit too hot." I smiled at her and continued drinking.

"Ok, but if you get to cold just tell me." She smiled warmly at me. "How are you feeling today?"

I sighed. "I'm fine." I could feel my annoyance growing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth. What was this? Twenty questions? I sighed and stood up, deciding that if my temper did decide to get out of control I wouldn't want Esme to be on the receiving end. "I'm going to watch TV." I walked out the kitchen carrying my cocoa.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? If you need anything just tell me." She called after me.

I ground my teeth. "I'm fine. Thank you." I didn't mean to get so annoyed but having someone constantly asking if you were ok was really irritating.

I stepped into the living room and smiled. It was empty. Now I could relax without anyone interrupting. I took a step through the door as something blurred past me and Emmett was standing in front of me before I could blink. I yelped and jumped at his sudden entrance. I jumped back slightly and held my cup of cocoa out in front of me as it spilled over when I got surprised.

I looked down at my empty cup sadly. It was empty and that had been some good cocoa. I lifted my head and saw Jasper and Edward had entered the room to see what was wrong. Alice was in the corner grinning, no doubt she knew what was about to happen even if I didn't. I stared up at Emmett sadly and I could see his feature soften as he was about to apologize. Before he had a chance to apologize or for any of the others to approach me my expression was furious and I glared at him. I swear, I could see fear in his eyes but my judgment might have been clouded with the sudden burst of anger. I didn't want to vent my anger on Esme but Emmett was another story.

"Emmett" I screeched at him and threw my cup viciously at his head. It cracked in two and fell to the floor. He didn't even blink. I scowled at him and took a step towards him, planning my attack. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me and I directed my glare at Jasper.

"Stop it, Jasper! Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm stupid." He was shocked at my outburst and took a step backwards sensing my anger. If I hadn't been so furious I would have laughed at his expression. Maybe I was scarier than I thought.

I took a step towards Emmett threateningly and felt two cold hands on my waist, restraining me. I turned my head and saw Edward smiling at me slightly. I frowned at him and tried to wriggle out of his grip even though I knew it was a futile attempt.

I froze as I felt a pain in my stomach, just for a moment. I straightened up and stopped fighting. "Ouch!" I squeaked and looked down at my tummy.

Edward instantly let go of my waist and turned me towards him, checking me over for damage. "Bella? Bella! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? Your hurt, aren't you? Did I hurt you?" He asked frantically and placed his hands on my face. He tilted my head up and I saw his panic filled eyes staring at me. Without waiting for a response he continued. "I knew it. I hurt you. Bella, I'm so, so sorry." He said sadly but I could hear he was furious with himself.

I felt another slight pain in my stomach and grabbed one of his hands on my face. "Ouch!" I murmured again. He blurred away from me and looked at me with sorrowed filled golden eyes. I scrunched my face in confusion at his reaction. _What's wrong?_

"Edward…" I began and stepped towards him but he cut me off.

"No Bella. Don't. I m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I frowned and took another step towards him. _What was he talking about?_

I shook my head as I realised what he meant. "No, Edward. I know you would never hurt me." I said softly and took his hand in mine. I pressed his cold hand against my stomach and smiled at his confusion. A few moments later my tummy bumped against his hand and a grin spread across his face. The babies were kicking.

He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. A small pain in my stomach caused me to break the kiss and glare at my stomach. "Stop kicking me." I whispered to it.


	8. Maltesers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or Maltesers…unfortunately

**Dis****claimers: I don't own Twilight or Maltesers…unfortunately. For those of you who don't know what maltesers are: small round chocolates with a crisp honeycomb centre and are very yummy!**

**Authors note: thank you for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them. There is going to be a couple more chapters to this story but I also have other ideas for the story so I was wanting your views on whether I should write a sequel or make this story longer, obviously I will have to post the last chapter for you to decide but you can have time to think it over.**

Maltesers!

It is now only two weeks until the babies are born. Two weeks! The time has gone so quickly; involving my many temper tantrums and constantly attacking people, mainly Emmett. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. At least since we had that slight disagreement over the television he has refrained from making fun of my clumsiness. A positive thing of being extremely hormonal. Since the babies started kicking I have developed an addiction to matlesers so most of the time I am slightly hyper due to the massive doses of sugar intake I have been indulging on.

Edward and I were lying on the sofa in the living room with all the windows wide open even though it was now the middle of winter. The house was too hot even though Esme had turned the heating down. Technically Edward was lying on the sofa and I was lying on him. He had his arms either side of me, in one hand was a packet of maltesers. That's another reason I appreciate Edward's ice cold skin; he is excellent at preventing my chocolate from melting. My bump was now so big I could barely see my feet which meant I was more frequently tripping over them. We had been lying like this for over an hour but it was highly amusing. Doing this plus me eating the maltesers resulted in me continuously going into a giggle fit.

Edward carefully placed a small malteser on my exposed stomach. That was a problem with being pregnant; my clothes no longer fitted me. Well, actually, the small, tight clothes Alice had bought me no longer fit me but my comfortable baggy clothes still do.

We lay there staring at my stomach for a few minutes before one of the babies kicked causing the malteser to jump a couple of inches above my stomach and land back on it before rolling off. Edward caught the malteser just before I fell to the ground and placed it in my mouth. For me, that was the best part.

As I munched Edward placed another on my stomach but this time on my belly button. I stared at my stomach intently before feeling a sharp pain, more painful than before, and saw the malteser fly into the air. I craned my neck to see it and my mouth opened in shock at how high it had been kicked. It was at least 5 foot up. I watched it as it soared back down, headed straight for my face. I was still amazed at how powerful the baby must have kicked and just lay there staring open mouthed at the flying candy.

It landed straight into my mouth and I choked slightly on it before turning my head to the side to face Edward. I swallowed it and grinned at him. "That, my dear husband, is called skill." I said acting like I meant to do that. "I bet you couldn't do that." I knew that was one bet I was definitely going to win.

He chuckled. "Yes Bella your right." I could get used to hearing that. "For multiple reasons, two of them being that; one, I am not pregnant with vampire hybrid to kick the malteser and two, I don't eat maltesers." He smirked at me and kissed my forehead. He placed another malteser in my belly button and watched it, waiting.

"Don't Edward. You're encouraging them." I tried to say seriously but ended up giggling half way through. His laughter shook my body along with his.

I felt the pain in my stomach again and the malteser flew into the air, at least 5ft up…again. My eyes followed it as it began to descend and landed neatly in my belly button. "Show off." I mumbled.

Edward laughed and put the malteser in my mouth before sitting us both up. "Sorry, Bella. There's none left." He said showing me the wrapper. "Alice is back and wants to talk to you." He smirked and I knew his wasn't good. I had my suspicions and there were most likely right. There was a large possibility that it was to take me shopping and right then I vowed I wouldn't let he put me through that torture.

I stood up and took Edward's hand as Alice ran into the room. She stopped right in front of me and I'm glad Edward warned me she was coming or I would have had a huge fright.

She smiled innocently at me. "Bella?" She said in a child like voice in a way that made me know she wanted something. She smiled innocently and I knew I was right. Wow, right twice in the space of five minutes. That was impressive considering I was in a house full of perfect, know-it-all vampires.

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously, looking at her cautiously.

"Would you like to go shopping with me?" She asked in a melted-honey voice, pouting slightly and looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. Usually I would have given in right there but not know, no, I had hormones on my side now.

"No." I said bluntly and shook my head.

Her face fell but I knew it was all part of her guilt trip method. "Bella, don't you love me?" She asked sadly, thinking she would have me now.

I smiled at her. "No." I saw disappointment and anger flash across her face but she composed it quickly returning to a depressed expression as she changed her tactics.

"But Bella, I don't remember what it was like to go shopping when I was human. Won't you let help me with that?" I felt my annoyance peak, probably due to the overdose in sugar and when that's mixed with my heightened hormones its deadly.

"Alice, I am not going shopping with you. Find someone else to be your life sized Barbie doll. I do love you but that doesn't mean you need to use it against me. You have been alive for decades, I think even you have done enough shopping to last you for eternity and there is no need to do any more. You can stop trying to make me feel guilty because that is one of the great things about my raging hormones; it doesn't work." I folded my arms across my chest and stared at her defiantly.

She frowned and her eyes glazed over, having a vision. I assumed she wanted to see the outcome of this argument. After a few seconds she was back to normal and narrowed her eyes at me. "You won't have your hormones to protect you forever and in two weeks time I will have nothing standing in my way o stop me from taking you shopping." She said threateningly. Obviously I had won our argument.

**Edward****'s POV**

I had my hand linked with Bella's as I watched this amusing conversation between them. I was impressed with Bella, she usually gave in. I chuckled at Alice's expression.

_What are you laughing at?_

She thought and turned to look up at me. A large grin spread slowly across her face, the kind that abruptly cut off my laughter.

_Well, if Bella isn't going to come shopping then maybe…_

She then began to block her thoughts by singing 'Barbie girl' and advanced on me, taking slow threatening step towards me. She had taken Bella's advice and had chosen another life-sized Barbie and I appeared to be her intended victim.

My face fell as I realised her reason for blocking her thoughts. I had to escape, I had to think quickly. I scooped Bella up in my arms swiftly, taking her by surprise. "Bella's going o bed now, its getting late." I said quickly and ran up the stairs to our room as fast as I could.

**Bella****'s POV**

Before I had realised we had left the living room I was laying beside Edward on our large double bed. I had my head resting on his chest and an arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him wile his other hand unconsciously traced patterns on my exposed stomach. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and the red numbers informed me the time was 2:30…in the afternoon.


	9. Names?

Disclaimer: I don't Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight **

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I can't believe how many people like this story even though it isn't tons it's a lot more than I thought. I think the next chapter is going to be the birth….probably.**

Names?

We stayed like that for a few hours, in each others arms, content to be with each other. Although I kept fidgeting continuously as I still had a bit of a sugar high. Edward's cool fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on my stomach sent shivers down my spine and I randomly giggled when his fingers brushed my side lightly. That's another thing with me being hyper; I was extremely ticklish and Edward seemed to be enjoying his newfound method of torture.

Of course the maltesers were only one of my many addictions since I had been pregnant. First it was the strange combination of ice cream and carrots, then peanut butter and chocolate spread sandwiches, then coca cola and ice cream drinks. The list was endless. I even a craving for chocolate covered brussel sprouts, weird or what?

I began to wriggle furiously as Edward's cold hands attacked my stomach. I could barely breath I was laughing so much. I was now lying on my back on the bed with Edward leaning over me, carefully keeping most of his weight of me, grinning as I squealed when he tickled me. "Stop…it…Edward." I gasped between giggles.

He ignored my pleas and continued his attack. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I still wasn't used to how hard the babies kicked but they were vampires after all. Edward, who had been resting his body on my stomach was kicked at least a foot into the air by the babies kick and landed hovering over my with his arms braced on the bed either side of me so he didn't crush me. I was shocked that he had actually been moved at all, the babies were most defiantly vampires. I looked up at his face and that started off another giggled fit. His eyes were wide and his mouth in a perfect 'o' shape, his expression that of complete astonishment.

Edward rolled to lie beside me, still shocked that he had been kicked by his unborn children. I could hear Alice's laughter from along the corridor; she had obviously seen it in a vision.

When I caught my breath and stopped laughing enough for me to speak I looked up at him and grinned. "They obviously agree with me." I said pointing to my stomach.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him once he had recovered from the shock. "Speaking of our children; what do you think we should call them?" He looked down at me with his eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, I've had a few idea for girl's names but I'm not sure about the boy-" I was cut off mid sentence by a yell from down the corridor.

"Emmett Junior!" The voice was unmistakably Emmett's and he shouted loud enough for me to hear, knowing that Edward wouldn't take his suggestion seriously, not that I would take the suggestion seriously anyway.

"Don't be stupid Emmett. They're not going to call their child _that_." I heard Jasper shout from the other direction then added. "Jasper Junior sounds much better!"

I giggled and Edward chuckled, causing my body to move with his. "Anyway, I did think of names like Clara, Iona, Heather, Lynsey, Eilidh and things like that but there's one name I like in particular." I blushed lightly and looked up at Edward. "I thought we could call our daughter Elizabeth, after your mother."

Edward smiled widely at me. "Elizabeth Cullen, Beth Cullen. I love it. It's perfect." He said warmly and kissed my forehead. I sighed happily and snuggled into his chest.

"I was thinking-" Edward began but I cut him off, grinning.

"Really? Wow, that's unexpected." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes at me but smiled softly. "Where was I before I was rudely interrupted?" He asked, pointedly looking at me. I smiled innocently back at him and he continued. "I think that since we are calling our daughter after my mother we should name our son after your father, Charlie."

I hadn't actually thought of that but now that I did I liked the idea very much. I craned my neck to look up at him and smiled. "That's a great idea. Charlie Cullen it is then." I announced and heard loud complaining groans coming from down the corridor in either direction, no doubt coming from Emmett and Jasper.

I looked at the clock and was informed that it was 11.30pm. I laid my head back on Edwards's chest and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. I was awake for hours after that because my mind was so restless thinking about all the usual things concerning my children. But I also decided that I don't mind being pregnant and I cant wait to see my new born babies but I would prefer to some how skip the painful process of the birth although that was basically impossible. I reasoned that it would just be practice for when I change but I was still dreading it. I finally relaxed enough to fall asleep as Edward hummed my lullaby softly and dreamed of what it would be like when Beth and Charlie are born.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Edward's**** POV**

I lay on the bed with Bella in my arms, humming her lullaby until she eventually fell asleep at 3am. She was going to have to have a lie in tomorrow. I listened to her steady heart beat and rhythmical breathing as she slept. She was always so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping.

As always she talked in her sleep; mostly mumbling my name, Beth and Charlie so it was easy to guess what she was dreaming about. When she quietened from her sleep talking it was just after 8am and I could hear Alice's voice calling me.

"Edward? Can I speak to you please?" She asked then thought, _it's about Bella and the children._

That got me worried. What had she seen? I concentrated on her mind but she was blocking it. This could not be good. I carefully slid myself away from Bella, trying not to wake her from her slumber and ran downstairs so I was outside Alice's room. I could hear Alice continuing to block her thoughts and also heard Rosalie's thoughts from inside the room. She was thinking about what my children would look like. I knew she was jealous of Bella; more so now that she was pregnant, but also glad that there would be babies in our house.

I knocked once on the door and Alice softly said, "Come in." I had only just opened the door when I felt myself being tackled to the ground, causing a dent in the floor boards. I struggled against the combined force of Alice and Rosalie but I couldn't escape both of them. I was confused by their attack but they were now both blocking their thoughts from me. I knew this was going to be bad, just not in the way I had thought.

"Come on Edward. We're going shopping." Alice said happily as they both pulled me to my feet, each of them holding one of my arms preventing my escape.

"Alice, this is ridiculous." I protested as they dragged me down stairs, out of the house and into Rosalie's BMW with Alice sitting beside me in the back seat to make sure there was no way I could get away.

Alice turned to me, a frightening expression on her face. "There is nothing ridiculous about shopping." She said scowling at me. I frowned at her and was trying to think of a way I could escape this shopping trip and get back to my Bella. "Edward, I can see what you are going to do so there is no point in trying." Alice said happily. I narrowed my eyes at her and let out a low growl. Alice was going to pay for this, mark my words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alice and Rosalie had been dragging me around the mall for four hours now. Three hours! And I mean literally dragging me; I wasn't going to come easily. I now understand why Bella dislikes this so much and I swear; I'm not letting Alice kidnap her to go shopping ever again.

Alice and Rosalie had both picked out dozens of outfits for me and forced me to try them on. Never mind Jane's power; this was torture.

We were now walking around the mall, Alice holding one arm and Rosalie holding the other. Alice had insisted, or more correctly, threatened that I dress in an outfit she had bought for me. She had decided that the shorts and vest top would draw suspicion if I wore them as it was the middle of winter so I am currently dressed in black jeans (the kind that sit half way down your back side) , a dark blue t-shirt, a black zip-up hooded top and a back to front cap. I looked utterly ridiculous.

I was sure Alice was enjoying this, paying me back for not trying to convince Bella to go shopping with her. I felt extremely self conscious, especially since most of the girls in the mall were having some rather disturbing thoughts about. Every time I tried to pull the jeans up or at least turn the cap the right way round Alice would hit me, hard, and make sure I didn't mess with my outfit.

Alice had also bought Bella some clothing for now and for after the babies were born, and of course she had bought tons of things for herself. She really does have a shopping addiction.

They both dragged me around a corner and headed straight towards the one shop I would not want to go shopping in with my sisters. Victoria's Secret.

I could hear them both laughing in their minds as I began to struggle more in an attempt to escape the inevitable. When we were half way through the shop they let go of my arms. Rosalie went to browse some lingerie and Alice picked up a light blue bra and panties set and held it out to me. "I think this would be nice for Bella." She said happily. I only nodded. She was right. Bella would look wonderful in it but Bella looked wonderful in anything.

Alice smiled triumphantly and began to walk towards the back of the shop. She had taken two steps before turning around to look at me. "Don't go anywhere." She said threateningly and left me alone, standing amongst rows of ladies underwear. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say I was completely uncomfortable with this situation. I stood still and began thinking about Bella. Alice had said that she would wake up just after two o'clock so I had another hour of this torture.

Alice's voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to look at her. "Hey, Edward!" She said loudly, waving a bright red corset and matching thong set above her head. "What do you think of this?" She asked and held it up against her. That was the problem. I didn't want to think about it and it didn't help that she was now thinking about her in that outfit and Jasper lacking any clothing. I turned away from her sharply and desperately tried to block her thoughts.

I looked over at Rosalie. She was just as bad. She was studying undergarments and thinking of her and Emmett in intimate positions that I would really prefer never to see again. I shuddered. It was bad enough at home without them thinking about it when they were out.

That was it. I had to escape before my sisters made me go insane with their mental images of my brothers. I looked around at them both before taking a couple of steps towards the door, making sure didn't make the decision to escape. They were both intent upon their shopping so I made my escape.

I ran out the shop and through the mall as fast as I could go at human speed without drawing too much attention. I didn't think Alice would make too much of a scene as she would probably want to purchase her outfit first. An outfit that I was trying desperately to forget. It was times like these that I really hated my vampire memory.

I emerged from the mall into the car park. I would have to run home because I didn't have the keys for Rosalie's car and she had no doubt dismantled it slightly in the event that I did escape, I wouldn't be able to hot wire it.

I jogged into the woods and when I was sure I was out of sight of humans I sprinted towards home, thinking only of my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I blinked my eyes open sleepily and looked around the bedroom. It was empty. Just as I was about to call for Edward he blurred into the room and slammed the door behind him. I watched him as he grabbed his sofa and out it against the wall before sitting on it and bracing his back against it.

It was then that I managed to see what he was wearing and burst into a fit of giggles. He looked hilarious; gorgeous but hilarious and extremely panicked. I slid out of bed and walked over to him, my feet padding on the ground.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked him confused and sat down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. Amazingly; I still felt tired.

"Ensuring my freedom." He stated as he pushed against the door to make sure whoever it was that was coming to get him wouldn't be able to get in. "I was kidnapped by Alice and Rosalie this morning." He explained to me. "They literally dragged me." I giggled as I saw fear in his expression. "Bella, I will never let Alice force you to go shopping again." He promised me sincerely.

I smiled and kissed his lips lightly. I rested my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes sleepily. There was a sudden banging on the door which shook the entire couch. "Edward! You can't do that!" Alice screeched from the other side of the door. Apparently, she had returned from her shopping trip.

"Alice, go away. I'm sleeping." I groaned and began to fake snore. For some strange reason she didn't believe me and continued hammering on the door.

"Alice, we are not coming out until we desperately need to so we'll see you in two weeks." Edward called through the door.


	10. Help?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Authors note: Thank you again for the reviews, everyone. I hope you like this chapter because I'm not sure if it's any good.**

Help?

After Edward's shopping trip we only stayed locked in our room for a mere half an hour because my stomach began to complain loudly. Well, who wouldn't be hungry if they had slept in till 2 in the afternoon and hadn't had anything to eat? The strange thing was that when we went downstairs into the kitchen Alice was being very pleasant. Too pleasant in fact and I was suspicious. I had no doubt that she was planning revenge or had at least decided upon her next shopping victim.

The next two weeks past quickly and peacefully without me loosing my temper at anyone or even getting high on sugar. So, it is now the due date for the birth of my children and, according to Alice, I should go into labour in the early afternoon. It is a strange feeling waiting around, knowing the exact time I was going to give birth.

The wait was making me extremely nervous. There was no doubt in my mind this was going to be a painful process but apparently it would be much shorter than any normal human labour. Well, that's what Alice said anyway. I was going to be giving birth to Beth and Charlie in the Cullen's house as it would prove problematic if we went to hospital, for obvious reasons. Carlisle had given me the choice of giving birth naturally, or as naturally as you can when you are expecting vampires, or having a caesarean section. I chose to give birth naturally as that would mean Edward would be able to stay with me and the rest of the family would be able to remain in the house and not worry about the blood, not to mention the slight chance the babies could wake up while the caesarean section was being performed. That's another thing I was still nervous about. What if my children tried to attack me?

I was now lying on a bed in the basement of the house in a room specially designed for the delivery. It was a relatively large white room with a single bed and the medical equipment surrounding it. On either side of the door were two fridges. One contained different medicines while the other, I can only assume, was full of bottles of animal blood for my currently unborn children.

Edward was standing beside the bed with his hand in mine, smiling down at me but I could see the nervousness in his eyes. Carlisle was busy preparing himself for the delivery and the rest of the family were waiting just outside the room. I could hear Alice loudly chanting her count down from the other side of the door and it succeeded in making me even more nervous than I currently was. Not only that but I was blushing furiously at being half naked in front of my father-in-law.

"10…9…8…" I could hear Alice saying loudly. _Ok, I changed my mind. I think I'd rather just keep them inside me for a while longer._

"..7…6…5…" I squeezed Edward's hand and desperately tried to calm my breathing. _It won't be that bad...yeah right, who am I kidding?_

"…4…3…2…1" As if right on cue my waters broke and I felt an enormously painful contraction. I whimpered in pain and tightened my grip on Edward's hand. If he was human I'm sure most, if not all, the bones in his hand would be broken by now but I was sure there would be much worse to come. At least I knew this was a preparation for my change and hopefully I wouldn't hurt anymore then than I did right now. But I seriously doubted I could be in anymore pain than I currently was.

I looked up at Edward's face which was a mixture of excitement and sorrow, which I assumed was because I was currently in massive agony. If you ever try giving birth to two baby-sized rocks you'll know what I mean. He whispered words of encouragement in my ear and reminded me to control my breathing. His expression was frantic throughout and if I had been in any other situation I would have laughed. I tried to ignore the pain and focused on the happiness of seeing my children when they first come into the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After only less than an hour of labour I had given birth to my two beautiful children. Edward was standing at the foot of the bed holding our daughter, Beth, gently in his arms and grinning down at her with one of the biggest smiles had ever seen on his face. He glanced up at me smiling widely, over flowing with happiness and returned his gaze to his daughter.

Elizabeth looked very much like me when I was a baby with a head full of bronze/auburn hair sticking up in all directions. Charlie on the other hand was the spitting image of Edward except from his small tuft of brown hair, the exact shade of mine, in the centre of his head. They both had pale skin, not as dark as mine but not as light as Edward's, and they were cold but not vampire cold. They were currently both in the slumber state they had been while in my womb. I looked down at Charlie in my arms and smiled warmly at him, peacefully sleeping. That's another thing Alice had informed me about; they would both be able to sleep for one or two hours each night for the first 10 years of their existence.

Charlie wriggled occasionally in his sleep, punching the air with his small chubby fists. I felt as if this was somehow a dream, although, I know I would not be able to imagine the pain I had gone though. The over whelming feeling of happiness was surreal. How could I possibly be this lucky?

I traced my hand gently across the side of Charlie's face, amazed at how much he looked like Edward. I sighed contentedly and Charlie's chest began to rise and fall. Neither of the babies had been breathing when they were born as they didn't need to because they were part-vampire. I watched as his eyes began to flutter as he was beginning to awaken. His chest rose once more and his eyes shot open. I gasped and stared at him with shock filled eyes.

Staring back at me were two large hunger-filled, bright crimson eyes.

"Help." I whispered, barely audible.


	11. Yummy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know I was evil with the cliff hanger but I worked on this chapter quickly so you wouldn't have to wait too long. I also a little bit of writers block but I'm fine now…I think.**

Yummy.

I instantly straightened my arms and held Charlie away from me. He began to growl and hiss at me as he struggled to crawl up my arms towards me. I was no match for him. He was a new born after all, even if he was a new born, new born.

Before Edward could even lift his head to see what was happening Alice blurred into the room and snatch Charlie off me before backing away to the other side of the room. She was visibly struggling as Charlie fought viciously against her hold on him.

"Emmett!" She called for him and he rushed into the room and helped her hold onto Charlie. The scary thing was that even with both of them holding him they were still struggling.

I looked towards Edward and saw that Elizabeth was wriggling to turn and look at me. He was frowning and trying to hold onto her as she tried to get closer to me. I looked at her eyes and she was staring at me unblinking. But it wasn't hunger I saw in her eyes like Charlie, it was curiosity. The intensity of her stare was unnerving but I couldn't tear my gaze away from her.

Carlisle ran into the room and went straight towards the fridge I assumed to hold the bottles of blood. It would seem that my assumption was correct as I could see rows and rows of colour coded baby bottles filled with animal blood. Brown; Grizzly bear, Green; rabbit, yellow; deer, pink; mountain goat, blue; wolf and orange; Mountain lion.

"Emmett. Alice, Edward. Bring them over here." Carlisle demanded with authority but I could detect the worry in his voice. He handed a bottle to Alice and Charlie drank it quickly and hungrily.

"Jasper, you go and get the spare bottles. We will need to go hunting for more." Carlisle said and turned to Esme. "My dear, you, Jasper and I will go hunting while the others keep and eyes on Charlie and Elizabeth." All three of them left the room and Rosalie, who was still standing in the door way, turned and looked at me sympathetically.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. I was shaking and could feel tears streaming down my face. I was extremely worried. Not about me but about my family. What if Charlie was too strong for Alice and Emmett and hurt them trying to get to my blood?

I began sobbing and Rosalie ran over to me and embraced me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was absolutely astounded but right now I didn't give it a second thought and hugged her back as I cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh…Bella, its ok. Look, it's alright." She said softly and I looked towards the others. There was a mass of multi coloured bottles on top of the fridge. It appeared that Charlie drank bottle after bottle until he had consumed about two dozen before calming down enough for only Emmett to need to be holding him. He was still struggling slightly but not nearly as much as before.

I looked over at Edward who was frowning as he tried to get Elizabeth to drink from a bottle. She refused so he put it down and picked up a different type of animal blood. Again, she refused. He must have gone through every type of animal blood before she was finally drinking out of an orange bottle.

Edward smiled triumphantly, radiating pride for his daughter as she drank the mountain lion blood. He looked up at me and his face was clouded with worry. "Bella?" He took a step towards me before turning to Alice to see if it was safe for me to be close to Elizabeth. Alice nodded slightly at him and returned to his task of feeding the extremely greedy Charlie.

Edward took out a couple of orange bottles from the fridge and walked carefully over to me. I had managed to calm my sobs but tears were still flowing freely. I untangled myself from Rosalie, embarrassed by my display of emotions. She smiled warmly at me and kissed my forehead. "I told you it was ok, didn't I?" She said as she stood to allow room for Edward to sit beside me.

"Rose, would you mind holding Elizabeth?" He asked her and handed Beth to her when she smiled excitedly at him. I had never seen Rosalie as happy as she was now holding Beth. Rosalie began feeding her as she held her gently.

Edward carefully sat down on the bed beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder and breathed in his familiar, comforting scent. I felt myself calming and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Its ok, Bella. You're safe. I wouldn't let anything hurt you." He whispered in my ear as he began to stroke my hair.

I looked up at him and smile slightly. "I wasn't worried about me. I thought…I was worried that you, Alice or Emmett were going to get hurt." He studies my expression for a few seconds before chuckling softly.

"Bella, we're fine. You were more likely to get hurt than any of us." He said as he kissed my lips gently.

"Well, they are newborns. New born newborns. You know, that's the second time your family has fought of newborn vampires because of me." I sighed as I nuzzled his chest.

"Bella, we hardly fought them. They're our children. I actually think Beth's ok with the scent of your blood. Charlie is the one with the slight problem."

I looked at him incredulously. "Slight problem?"

"Ok, big problem. But he will learn to control his hunger. I think Beth is just curious of you and your scent. They were only thinking in picture because of they're limited vocabulary but Beth was just thinking of you. Charlie on the other hand, well, let's just say he was thinking of some quite graphic ways of quenching his thirst." I flinched slightly. "But all he's thinking about now is what he's drinking so I don't think he will have a problem being around you or any other humans as long as he's drinking from one of his bottles."

I nodded and looked over to Charlie. He was now lying peacefully in Emmett's arms, drinking from yet another bottle of animal blood.

"Would you like to hold Beth, Bella?" Edward asked me, smiling. I looked at him nervously and then at Beth. "It's ok. Alice 'says' it will be alright if you hold her."

I sat up as Rosalie approached us and gently handed Elizabeth to me. "You're very lucky, Bella. She's beautiful." Rose smiled at me before walking back to the fridge to collect more bottles for Beth.

I looked down at the small baby in my arms and couldn't help but smile. Her small amount of hair was sticking up in all directions just like Edward's. I ran my fingers through it gently. It was the same shade and texture as his. She gazed up at me with dark gold eyes, her small fists punching the air.

Her tiny hand wrapped around my finger. I frowned. She was really strong. "Edward?" He gently prized her fingers open to let my sore finger escape from the vice like grip. "You know, Edward, I'm quite annoyed. They both have your eyes." I said playfully and he chuckled softly. I sighed happily as Beth watched me with curiosity-filled golden eyes.

There was one other good thing to come out of this slight dilemma; I wouldn't have to get up at ridiculous hours of the night when Charlie and Beth wake up, Edward would. That's just another great advantage of having Edward for a husband.

**A/N: ok, there's going to be at least one more chapter but please tell me if you think I should continue this story or create a sequel. Remember, there's still going to be Renee's reaction, showing Charlie(dad) the children, the children's powers, ****Bella's change and her power so please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Murderer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Authors note: I want to say a big thank you to all who reviewed and gave me your views on what I should do with this story. I have decided that this will be the final chapter but I will be doing a sequel. Also, I don't think I will start the sequel until a week on Saturday because I'm going away to The Gambia this Friday for a week. Sorry.**

Murderer!

**Edward****'s POV**

It had been two days since Charlie and Elizabeth were born. We had managed to figure out that Charlie was ok in the presence of humans as long as he was drinking from a bottle of animal blood at the time. Beth on the other hand, was surprisingly unaffected by the scent of Bella's blood as long as she wasn't extremely hungry like when she was born and even then she didn't hunger for it that much.

I lay on our bed with Bella sleeping soundly in my arms. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and it informed me that it was just after midnight. I gently kissed the top of Bella's head and sighed contentedly. I had everything I could ever want. Bella, my Bella, and two beautiful children.

I listened to the sounds throughout the house and it was silent apart from the sound of the television downstairs which I assumed the rest of my family were watching. I sat in the silence for a few minutes listening to Bella's steady heart beat and even breathing.

The silence was broken by loud wailing from down the corridor in Beth and Charlie's room. I tensed. They weren't supposed to wake up for at least another hour. Something must be wrong.

I carefully slid myself away from Bella so I didn't disturb her sleep and sprinted to the nursery, convinced something was wrong. In the few seconds it took me to get to the door of the room my anger had increased dramatically. If there was anyone in there that shouldn't be, trying to hurt my children they wouldn't survive much longer.

I didn't bother trying to slow down and burst through the door at full speed. It shattered and flew off its hinges across the room. I growled loudly, ready to attack whatever was in there.

**Bella's POV**

I blinked my eyes sleepily and reached across to find the bed was empty. I sat up quickly and looked around the dark room. My breathing became heavy and my heart rate increased as I began to panic.

I could here crying from somewhere in the house and relaxed slightly. Edward had probably just gone to check on Charlie and Beth. I jumped as a loud roar echoed through the house and was followed by more crying, at least twice as loud as before. Instead of just the one child crying they both were.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly to avoid getting dizzy and falling backwards. I walked towards the door of the bedroom which was slightly ajar, my bare feet padding on the ground.

I rubbed my tired eyes to try and wake myself up a bit more as I made my way along the corridor to the babies' nursery. I reached the entrance to the room and my eyes widened in shock.

Parts of the door were scattered around the room and there was a small chunk still attached by one of the hinges. I looked to my right and saw the giant bear Emmett had insisted on getting was now decapitated and its head at the far side of the room. Edward was standing in the middle of the room with the two screaming babies in his arms and a frantic expression on his face as he tried to calm them down.

"E…Edward? W…What happened?" I stuttered in shock as I continued to survey the room.

He looked up at me with the frantic expression still in place on his face. "Bella…I…it was an accident. I didn't mean…" I was quite amazed to find Edward speechless and it caused my curiosity to grow. I looked at him expectantly for his explanation. "I think I may have scared them." He said guiltily and gave me an apologetic look. "I thought something was wrong. Bella, help me. Please?" He pleaded.

I bit my bottom lip to stop me from laughing at his expression. I crossed my arms across my chest and shook my head. "Sorry, Edward. I can't. You got yourself into this so you can get yourself out. And I can't go near Charlie, remember?" I can't help but smile as he looks down at the wailing babies in his arms, a horrified expression on his face at being left to deal with them himself.

"Bella, do you know what they might want?" He asked me desperately.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you were supposed to be the mind reader in the family."

"I am but all they're thinking is 'Waah'" Right on cue, both Charlie and Beth take in a deep unneeded breath and start screaming again much more loudly than before.

I covered my ears at the sound to protect my ear drums from being burst. "Sorry, Edward, I don't think I can help." I yawned loudly. "I'm going back to bed, ok?" I sighed sleepily and headed out the door as he nodded at me and continued his attempts at trying to get Charlie and Beth to stop crying.

I walked slowly back to our bedroom door and opened it. Just before I walked in I saw Emmett walking along the corridor at human speed. "Hey, Bella. Do you know what all the screaming is about?" He asked cheerfully and gestured in the direction of the nursery.

"Apparently, Edward scared Beth and Charlie." Emmett's loud laugh echoed down the corridor and I winced at the volume of it. "Maybe you could go and help him." I suggested and went into the bedroom without waiting for an answer. Just before I closed the door I saw Emmett walking slowly, even to human standards, towards the nursery where the crying was beginning to grow quiet. I smothered a laugh into my hand at how reluctant he looked to be entering that room.

I shut the door and made my way towards the bed. I pulled back the covers and climbed in pulling them back around me. I sighed and was beginning to close my eyes when I heard screams from down the hall.

"Edward! You murdered it!" Yelled Emmett, anguish filling his voice. I guess he must have seen his giant teddy bear missing its head.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before I could hear Beth and Charlie crying loudly again.

"Emmett!" I giggled as Edward yelled at Emmett for waking Beth and Charlie up just after they got to sleep. I sighed and snuggled under the blankets before drifting off to sleep. _So it begins._

The End.

**A/N: I will post again when I have decided on the sequel name and have posted its first chapter. Like I said, it will probably be a week and a half before I start the sequel. Thank you for reading.**


	13. Sequel!

Sequel

Sequel!

The first chapter of the sequel is up! It is called 'So it begins'. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I cant believe so many people liked it.

Oh, and by the way, factor 50 sun block doesn't work! I wore it when I was in The Gambia and still got sunburn! I now officially hate the sun.

I hope you enjoy the sequel.


End file.
